


#supportyourlocaltief

by adhdmollymauk



Series: critrole rsweek 2018 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Critical Role Relationship Week, Critical Role Relationship Week 2018, Gen, Online Friendship, brief mention of sexual harassment, it is like super gen but there's mentions of sex work fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: @viciousmaukery is a recent mutual, someone who followed her first and she thought was cool. He mostly posts selfies, makeup looks, and pictures of pretty places Jester never gets to visit, with the occasional video of himself doing things that are super bendy. He also, she finds out, is ready to kick gross men's asses at any time.day uhhh 6 of critrole rsweek, sorry i missed yesterday i'm still playing catchup for that one rip but THIS ONE IS HERE





	#supportyourlocaltief

**Author's Note:**

> this is the same au as the jestergard one! mostly molly+jester's backstory. it was super fun to mess with this au again

When Jester first encounters @viciousmaukery, she's eighteen and bored. Jester's pretty much always bored; her mother, though wonderful, is with clients most of the time, which leaves Jester with a nearly empty mansion and an Amazon Echo. She's gone through various hobbies, mostly Youtube-taught: every type of dance she can find, makeup, cosplay, gaming, anything a lonely teenager with an internet connection can do. The one that's always stuck the most is art.

Jester's art instagram, @lollipop_art, has a decent amount of followers. Nothing too huge, but people seem to like her pages of doodles and process videos, and her selfies always get a lot of attention. Her follower count blows up when she discovers the #supportyourlocaltief hashtag, though, and she finds herself getting an influx of comments from what seems to be mostly nasty old men. She's used to attention like this, mostly, but it's jarring and awful when she's suddenly getting asked to show her tits, "what that tail do tho," and even threats.

And that's when she meets her new best friend.

@viciousmaukery is a recent mutual, someone who followed her first and she thought was cool. He mostly posts selfies, makeup looks, and pictures of pretty places Jester never gets to visit, with the occasional video of himself doing things that are _super_ bendy. He also, she finds out, is ready to kick gross men's asses at any time.

Every single commenter gets a personalized and _very_ creative dragging, some of which make Jester laugh so hard she can't breathe. He also DMs her just to make sure she's okay. Jester decides, almost instantly, that he is her favorite person in the world.

_viciousmaukery:_ hey just checking in to make sure you're okay, that was an absolute deluge of creepy entitled fuckers

_viciousmaukery:_ and lmk if you need anyone's IPs, i will not hesitate

_lollipop_art:_ CAN WE BE BEST FRIENDS

_viciousmaukery:_ absolutely.

Jester has other internet friends; they're the only friends she has, really. She talks to a lot of her mutuals, is in quite a few Discord servers, but none of them really feel like real people to her. She doesn't know a lot about nearly any of them beyond the shared interests they talk about. This one is different.

She finds out her new friend's name is Molly within minutes, and beyond that he's an open book. She learns that he lives in Zadash, where he does various things including touring with a circus, teaching a circus camp for little kids in the summer, and the occasional makeup artist gig. His IRL best friend is named Yasha; Jester gets to meet her a couple of times over Skype, and she's the coolest woman Jester has ever seen. In return, Jester tells him all about her life: her mom, the Ruby of the Sea, who's busy all the time but loves her a whole lot; her best friend, the Traveler, who's the coolest god _ever_ and is teaching her cool god magic; all her hobbies, which Molly always gets excited about with her, even if she ends up dropping them a week later. They start sending each other snail mail, too. Molly sends her cheesy souvenirs from the places he visits on tour and makes her a friendship bracelet in the colors of the bi flag. She sends him pages of doodles and handmade horn jewelry and her old expensive makeup she doesn't use anymore.

And then Jester fucks up.

She Skypes Molly crying when she gets the news. Turns out livestreaming one of her mother's more powerful clients half naked and throwing a fit is..... not the smartest prank she's ever pulled. Once she calms down a bit, though, it seems almost exciting: Her mom has tons of sex work connections in Zadash and gets Jester a job at a strip club. She's never had a job before, although she's practiced pole dance a whole lot and is pretty sure she's a really good stripper.

"I know all the art supply stores in Zadash, too, and lots of hippie weirdo artist types. You'll fit right in," Molly tells her. "You're gonna do just fine."

"It's just, like... I've never really been on my own before? I don't know if I know how to do it," Jester admits, chewing on the strings of her hoodie.

"You won't be on your own! You'll have me, and... Jester, I _know_ you. You'll make friends with twenty new people in a heartbeat."

"Are you sure you'll, like, still want to be friends with me? Like will you actually like me when we hang out in real life or will you be like ugh, that Jester, she's super annoying in person and actually I really hate her and I'm just pretending to be her friend because I don't want to disappoint her, and--"

"Jester. I will literally let you cast one of your fancy cleric spells on me if that's what it takes. I'm an honest person and you're my fuckin' friend, all right?"

Jester grins, insecurity forgotten. "Oh my gosh, will you let me test out spells on you? The Traveler has been teaching me all kinds of new stuff!"

"Oh gods, if I say yes will I regret it forever?"

"Probably!" Jester says cheerfully.

Jester really does make friends right away in the city. Her neighbors, a scruffy-looking man named Caleb and his very small green friend, have the _cutest_ cat and she immediately plans to invite herself over for dinner at least once a week so she can hang out with him. The club bouncer, Fjord, is a _super_ handsome half-orc and he's always really polite to her when she comes in to work. And when she decides to find a gym and keep up with her weightlifting, well. She decides she can maybe have three best friends, because Beau is the coolest girl she's ever met and _super_ hot and like, the only gay person her age she's really met in real life, and, well. If Molly wants to tease her about that then that's his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com)
> 
> fyi i have family visiting this weekend so i may be slow to update stuff for a bit! thank u all so much for ur patience on book club, it's getting there, mental health/writers block has been a Fuck and giving me trouble with that fic specifically


End file.
